clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarge
|born = c. 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |eye color = Brown |unit = * First Squad * White Squad (Re-assigned) * Aiwha Squad (Re-assigned) |hair color = Black (Shaved) |era(s) = Clone Wars |died = |rank = Sergeant |role = Commando|number = *RC-1013 *IC-1013After the formation of the Galactic Empire, all clone commandos numbers were changed to signify that they were Imperial and Republic, according to Imperial Commando: 501st. Therefore, Sarge would be IC-1013.}} Sarge, also known as RC-1013, was a clone commando sergeant who served under the Grand Army of the Republic. History Origins Sarge, like all Jango Fett clones, were born on Kamino. Sarge was given commando training under one of the 100 trainers know as the Cuy'val Dar.Republic Commando: Hard Contact The commando was given command of his own squad. Battle of Geonosis Sarge and his commandos, like most of the clones, were deployed on the Battle of Geonosis. His squad were killed leaving Sarge the final remaining member of his squad. His squad-mates were three in the number of 4,982 clone commandos that died on the Battle of Geonosis.Order 66: A Clone Commando Novel Mission to Ord Mantell Sarge was reassigned to a new squad called White Squad. He and his new squad and another squad, known as Blue Squad, were assigned a mission to retrieve a package for Chancellor Sheev Palpatine."The Package" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 The package was intercepted by Trandoshan mercenaries. The commandos tracked the Trandoshans to the planet of Ord Mantell, where the squads took up scouting positions. While the members of White Squad were further away, Blue Squad were in charge of the distraction. The commandos in Blue Squad were eliminated immediately. White Squad moved to locate the retreating Trandoshans. The squad split up and searched for the Trandoshans. One of Sarge's troops, their Pilot, located the Trandoshans and surprisingly several battle droids. The Pilot was killed by a barrage of blaster fire. His death would be avenged when Sarge and the other two members of the squad as they barged in and destroyed the droids, while the remaining Trandoshans took cover behind a speeder. A Trandoshan killed the squad's weapons specialist, another death Sarge avenged by tossing a grenade, which killed two of the three Trandoshans. The two remaining commandos, Sarge and the squad's sniper, were turning to leave when the remaining Trandoshan fired a mini-rocket at the sniper's pack, causing it to explode, killing it's wielder and knocking Sarge to his feet. Sarge got back up, tackled the Trandoshan and killed him using his vibroblade. This mission left Sarge the only remaining member of his squad once again. Battle of Garqi Sarge survived several missions, including the Space Battle of the Celestial Wake."Orders" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 The commando was then assigned to lead a new squad, known as Aiwha Squad. He now led Zag, Tyto, and Di'kut to the Battle of Garqui under the service of Jedi General Traavis. During their deployment, they were tasked with finding and escorting civilians to a refuge camp. While searching, they found a young boy named Evan. Evan ran from the commandos and stumbled upon a OG-9 homing spider droid. The squad executed the droid saving the young boy. The squad set up camp for the night, where Sarge introduced himself and his squad-mates, telling Evan each of their positions in the squad. The squad successfully brought Evan back to the camp. At that moment, the order for Order 66 was given, causing the commandos to execute General Traavis. Evan witnessed Traavis' murder, as did the other refuges, and Sarge explained to the boy that was simply "following orders". The official records stated that Traavis was killed for the act of stealing children.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi Armor and Equipment Sarge possessed standard Katarn-class commando armor, with his own personal customization of red stripes, which were in similar fashion to Boss and Niner. He also possessed a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and DC-15s side arm blaster. Appearances * "The Package" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 * "Orders" - Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone commando Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:White Squad Category:Aiwha Squad Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:501st Legion Category:Sarge's First Squad